Adventure of icarly online!
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: A collection of chatting, facebooking,fanfiction and all that jazz for the icarly gang! Seddie, Cibby! T for possible later chapters. And cuz i'm paranoid.
1. ichat with you

**I absolutely love reading these stories, so I uploaded my own! Take place right after iomg! **

_Carly-of-icarly-Shay_invited you join her chat. Do you accept Yes or No?

Sam sighed and clicked the green yes button.

_Sam-call-me-Samantha-and-I'll-hit-you-Puckett_ has joined your chat.

_Freddie-not-frelumps-frealupe-or-Freddork-don't-listen-to-Sam-Benson _Joined your chat.

_(_**A/N it abbreviates their long user named.) **

_**Sam says: **_**Ughah.**

_Gibster-I-am-a-mermaid-for-real-Gibson _joined your chat.

_Spencer-hearts-art-and-ships-Seddie-Shay _joined your chat.

**Gibby Says: Dude, Freddie, in your username it Says Sam Benson. Haha. **

**Freddie says: Dude! **

At the same time Sam said.

**Sam says: Gibby!**

**Carly Says: Sam, where are you! Stop trying to get away from me!**

**Sam says: Why, Carly, Whatever do you mean? **

**Carly says: *Sigh* Sam.**

**Freddie says: Sam, we need to talk about what happened.**

**Sam says: Why look at the time. I have somewhere to be at 9:00 and need one hour to get ready. Bye! **

**Carly says: No.**

**Freddie Says: Sam!**

_Sam-call-me-Samantha-and-I'll-hit-you-Puckett has left the chat. _

**Gibby says: It's already 10:45?**

**Freddie says: Shoot!**

**Spencer says: What is going on**

**Carly says: Freddie, you lip-locked with Sam! That's not why it's called a lock in!**

**Gibby says: Whoa.**

**Spencer says: OMG! You and Sam kissed- again! I want details!**

**Gibby says: Again? They kissed before! **

**Freddie says: …**

**Carly says: Freddie! You've been avoiding me too! I want some answers!**

**Freddie says: Um, well you see, I was telling Sam to-you know- put her feeling out there, and she grabbed me and kissed me. Carly, she kissed me. She loves **_**me!**_** And maybe I…..**

**Carly says: Maybe you what! **

**Freddie say: I have to go, see you all later, bye!**

**Carly says: No, Freddie! **

_Freddie-not-frelumps-frealupe-or-Freddork-don't-listen-to-Sam-Benson_

**Carly says: And then there were 3. Gibby, you wanna come hang.**

**Gibby says: Sure Carly, I would love that.**

**Carly says: Hee hee. **

**Spencer says: Oh, the Cibby love! 3 **

**Carly says: Cibby? **

**Gibby says: Cibby? **

**Carly says: Cibby. Carly and Gibby? Oh my gawd! Spencer. **

_Spencer-hearts-art-and-ships-Seddie-Shay has left the chat. _

Carly says: See you in a minute Gibby, Bye!

Gibby says: Bye Carly! See you in 9 and a quarter minutes.

_Carly-of-icarly-Shay has left the chat. _

_Gibster-I-am-a-mermaid-for-real-Gibson has left the chat. _


	2. ifacebook

**This one is about Facebook! Bold is status, italics are comments and likes, normal is talking (Which, I am not sure there will be much non- online communication.) **

**Thursday 9:32 PM**

**Sam Puckett says: It's a love, hate relationship you say you can't handle it but it's too late to stop this now, so just shut up and kiss me! **

**Shut up and kiss me- Orianthi- My new jam :D**

_**Comments**_

_Carly Shay: This song always reminded me of you and- someone. ;) _

_Sam Puckett: Carly Shay, are you implying something!_

_Melanie Puckett: Well, I just listened to the song, and it fits your life SO well, Sammy. ;) _

_Gibby Gibson Likes Melanie Puckett's comment. _

_Sam Puckett: I fully REGRET posting this song as my status. I will no longer use music- or I will be suspected upon :/ _

_Freddie Benson likes Sam Puckett's comment. _

_Melanie Puckett: ;) _

_Carly Shay: ;) _

_Sam Puckett: Oh, good gravy ham!_

_**Friday, 10:53 PM **_

**Freddie Benson says: icarly rocked tonight! Good job to meh ladies Sam and Carly :P **

_Sam Puckett: Thank Fredalupe! You did a nice job with the- err- filming? :P_

_Carly Shay: Oh, I see now her name goes first! Jk, jk. I know your secret, Freddie, I know it well… And, Sam….. oh, Sam ;) _

_Freddie Benson: Carly, Get off my post :P _

_Sam Puckett: Oh joy. _

**Saturday 7:43 PM. **

**Freddie Benson: My new band is rocket to the moon. Check out Baby blue eyes and She's killing me. They rock! **

_Marissa Benson: Freddie, I think we need to talk about who you like…._

_Freddie Benson: I thought you liked Carly?_

_Marissa Benson: Oh, I think you are WAAAY over Carly… _

_Sam Puckett: Ahh! You took my advice. They're pretty rocking aren't they :D _

_Freddie Benson: My new playlist favorite._

_Sam Puckett: :D I am a music genius. _

_Carly Shay: At least talk all romantic in person and NOT all over the internet._

_Sam Puckett: For the last time! I am not in a relationship with Freddie! Oh, and Freddie I'm coming over to get my jacket, I left it at your house on Thursday and then forgot it on Friday. I'm on my way._

_Carly Shay: You were at Freddie's? Where was I? _

_Sam Puckett: Um, at your apartment._

**Saturday 11:14 PM**

**Sam Puckett: Freddie won't let me leave his house! Something about being kidnapped on the dark streets of Seattle. So, now I'm trapped in Freddie's room in his stupid galaxy wars t-shirt. Great….. **

_Carly Shay: You want to come over? _

_Sam Puckett: I would, but I'm too lazy and already half way asleep on Freddie's bed with his lap-top soo…_

_Carly Shay: Where is he going to sleep? _

_Sam Puckett: Um, IDK! Gotta go bye!_

**Sunday 10:23 AM**

**Freddie Benson: I just woke up, practically drowning in Sam's hair! I could've died. **

_Carly Shay: I am coming over to talk to you too right now!  
><em>

**Sunday: 11:11 AM**

**Freddie Benson is **_**in a relationship **_**with Sam Puckett.**

**Carly shay and 326 others like this. **


End file.
